Starlight
by paper jam
Summary: When a genuine princess meets the infamous prince of Seijou High, she's filled with hope that he's the prince that she's been assigned to search for. But what if he's not? Will she throw away her responsibility as a princess and fall in love? [AU]
1. Prologue

Hmm… Since I have deleted most of my stories, technically this is **NOW** my fourth story.

**Title: **Starlight

**Authoress: **Gurla-Aya

**Summary: **In the triangle nebula, there are 3 worlds. The prince must pick a princess from another kingdom and marry her. But when the prince runs away, he leaves the 3 worlds in chaos.

The 2 princesses are left to find the prince for the sake of the whole nebula.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**Prologue: Starlight**

_Three powerful kingdoms ruled the Triangle Nebula._

_The Emerald, the Ruby, the Amber._

_From the amber comes a prince._

_The prince was assigned to pick a princess _

_From the other kingdoms and marry her._

_On the night of the proclamation ball,_

_Something goes terribly wrong…_

_

* * *

_

"The Prince is missing!" a loud voice sounded throughout the hall.

"The Prince is missing!" the voice repeated, resulting in numerous whispers and murmurs.

A tall and regal looking man stood up. "Thank you for informing us this disastrous news messenger. You may now take your leave" he said.

The messenger bowed, snapped his fingers once and disappeared, leaving amber stardust lying where he once stood.

The whispers and murmurs died down as their King stood up.

"Has anyone of you seen the princess?" he asked.

They all bowed. "No, we're afraid not our King"

The king shook his head and sighed motioning someone to find her.

He felt a hand gave a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. He slowly turned to gaze at his wife's emerald orbs that were looking back at his brown ones.

"Everything is going to be alright, dear" she smiled.

"I hope so…" he sighed.

* * *

"Princess Sakura!" a distant voice called.

"Princess Sakura! You're father is looking for you!"

The princess in question rolled her emerald green eyes and released a seeming orb out of her grasp. It glowed brightly, making the princess smile.

"I'm here!" she yelled as she stood up, her shoulder-length auburn hair bouncing in the process. It was entangled (in a good way) with little twinkling stars.

She dusted off the supposed dirt from her gown, which was, by the way, remarkably beautiful.

"Princess Sakura!" the flying bear paused to catch his breath.

"You're father wants to see you"

Sakura sighed. "What now? Isn't that ball thing over yet?

"Just go to the hall" he muttered. "It's very important"

"Fine…" she sighed as she snapped her fingers twice and crossed her arms over her chest. Green and pink stardust was covering the place where she once stood.

* * *

"Kaijuu's here" a dry voice announced.

"I am not a Kaijuu, Onii-chan" she rolled her eyes.

"What?" he smirked as he adjusted his sitting position on his throne. "No stomping?"

"I'm too lazy" she sighed and waved him off.

"A lazy Kaijuu?" he feigned surprise, his dark brown eyes widening.

"A tardy one I can still handle, but a lazy one?" he pretended to faint.

"Quit it you two", their mother laughed while ruffling her son's black hair.

"So mom, why did you call for me again?" she asked. "And where's dad?"

"Take a seat Sakura" her mother smiled and snapped her fingers resulting in a comfy chair.

Sakura plopped down on the seat and her eyes twinkled merrily.

"Is this good news?" she hopefully asked.

"It depends on how you take it dear"

"You're soon-to-be-fiancé-if-he-ever-would-have-chosen-you has run away" her brother said.

Nadeshiko pouted childishly at her son. "I was going to tell her!" she said.

Touya chuckled at his mother's childishness.

"So… Let me get this straight… The Prince of Amber has run away?" she said her face beaming.

"I take it you take this as good news" her mother sweatdropped.

"Of course I do! No responsibilities… No marrying a stranger…"

"Hello family" her father smiled as he appeared before them suddenly. "I have great news!"

"I think I spoke too soon" she muttered under her breath.

"Sakura, the elders have decided that you, accompanied by your guardians would go to the Prince's destination, find him, bring him back here and if possible, marry him." He said.

"Marry him!" she exploded. "But dad, I just can't marry someone I don't know!"

"Well that's the point of you finding him, you might fall in love with each other and voila!"

"But Dad!" she whined.

"He ran away to earth" she heard Touya mutter.

"What was that big brother?" she smiled sweetly.

Nadeshiko smiled sheepishly. "Oh! Almost forgot…" she paused to straighten her face. "Your brother is right Sakura; we have been informed that the Prince of the Amber Kingdom had run way to earth."

"Earth?" she paused. "Didn't you live there before Mother?"

Nadeshiko nodded. "It's a beautiful place Sakura, it would be nice if—"

"I accept!" she exploded and did a happy dance.

Her family had to sweat drop at her silliness.

"But you do have to remember dear that you have a mission to find the prince…" her father said.

"Yeah… uhm… sure!" she smiled waving the previous comment off. "So when am I leaving?"

"As soon as possible" her father said making Sakura squeal.

"I'm going to get ready now!"

'Earth, huh?' she thought happily. 'After all those years of mother telling me stories, finally!'

* * *

Gurla: Wow! A "Mahou Shoujo" story! Don't see much of those nowadays.

Evil Gurla: Just shut up and write slave!

Gurla: _cries emotively_

Evil Gurla: Mwahahaha! Read & Review!


	2. Earth

**Killer2be** – Thanks for reviewing! (First reviewer) and you noticed that it was an adaptation of Princess Comet! _Applauds_

**Lyra Sakura **– Thank you for reviewing!

**Cristal-shian **­– Thank you for reviewing! And here's the answer to your question: (Basically it's a story/anime about a girl with magical powers… just like Card Captor Sakura itself!)

The magical girl genre is a subgenre of Shoujo anime (anime aimed at young girls). Mahou Shoujo anime are modern day fairy tales for girls in their adolescence. Stories in this genre are rite of passage stories for young women, filled with symbols and metaphors for puberty. Many images can be feminine that appear in this genre: the moon, flowers, ribbons, etc. Each reoccurring motif in this genre has a meaning. Transformations, for example, are a physical sign of outward and inward changes from childhood to young adulthood.

**Cloverluck11 **– Arigato!

**Animeflower** - … Wait a minute… I never mentioned that Syaoran's the prince… _laughs evilly_ Yes… I know what you're thinking. "This is a SxS right?" Yes… but for the prince part… You just have to find out for yourself… So read on and thank you!

**Czakali **– Thank you!

**Michael Bulaich **– Right! Syaoran and Sakura forever!

**Callista Miralni **– Thank you very much!

**AnonymousT **– I'll try my best… I don't describe much… my vocabulary isn't that enhanced… upgraded… whatever you want to call it. I pretty much have a kid's vocabulary since technically I'm still a kid… But I read the dictionary once in a while (that sort of helps)… I kind of figured out that I don't portray a character's emotions that well… Thank you for reviewing… It really means a lot to me... Arigato!

**Chai Chai-chan **– _sweatdrops…_ You never cease to amaze me! What do you mean aliens and earthlings being blown up? Hahaha! I love your reviews! Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter I: Earth**

The sun was shining brightly in the horizon. Its rays illuminating the various houses, stores and buildings spread out in the peaceful town of Tomoeda. Its rays making the sea turn a deep emerald green in contrast with the sandy shores, with its rich coral reefs and variety of fishes shining with the colors of the rainbow.

A splash was suddenly heard as a figure emerged from the sea below. His wet dark brown, almost black hair stuck to his face. Tiny water droplets trailed down his fair-toned, lean body, as he was dressed with only a black swimming suit with neon green outlines. He looked up to the sun and his eyes squinted as he saw something twinkling traveling downwards. He shrugged before he dove into the emerald water again.

* * *

Unambiguously, there was a silver Lexus driving through outer space. It was passing by stars, comets, meteors, galaxies. And as it passed the Milky Way, the stars shed light on the 3 occupants of the silver car. 

The driver was a 19 year-old male with silver hair and warm tawny eyes. He was humming a tune as he avoided the passing comets and other space matter. His wardrobe consisted of a simple white polo and denim pants.

Beside him was a sleeping kid who was roughly around 6 years old. His messy golden hair stuck to his face, with his red small blanket covering most of his body.

At the back was the eager 16 year-old princess, her eyes twinkling as she fixed her pink off-shoulder flower-printed blouse, and her beige shorts. She sighed for the umpteenth time during the whole trip.

"Are we there yet Yukito?"

"As a matter of fact Sakura… We are"

She squealed and took an intake of breath as she marveled on how beautiful the earth looked. It was striking as the browns, blues and whites blended together. She looked beside her as they passed by the grayish moon. She turned back her attention to their destination and sighed dreamily.

Yukito chuckled as he saw how Sakura acted in his front view mirror.

"You're really excited aren't you, your highness?"

"Mou, Yukito! I told you to never call me that!" she pouted but her eyes brightened up all the same.

"How much longer?" the kid's voice groaned out.

Sakura leaned between the two chairs in front of her and faced the little boy.

"Kero, can you believe it? We're almost there!"

The boy cheered up considerably and tossed away the red blanket revealing his white shirt and denim jumpers. He had bright hazel eyes that brightened up more at the news.

Kero smiled and clasped his hands together.

"After all these years, I finally get to taste Earth sweets!"

"You know Kero; you do look pretty cute in that form." Yukito teased.

"That's right Kero-chan! I agree with Yukito-san fully!"

Kero looked appalled and defiantly stared at them both.

"I am so much cuter in my true form, thank you…"

Yukito and Sakura looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Fasten your seatbelts please, for we are now about to enter Earth's atmosphere" a mechanical voice resonated from the car.

All of them fastened their seatbelts and prepared for a fast trip down to the earth.

* * *

"Yuri, could you call my parents down at the garden?" she said. 

"Right away mistress" a voice came from the phone.

The girl sighed as she closed her phone and placed it in one of her pockets. She was standing on a 10-acre mansion, looking at the sky; the sun beaming on her warm yet unusual amethyst eyes. She was currently standing in the lush green garden, full of various kinds of flowers… Roses, Violets, Sunflowers, Dandelions, Peonies, Nadeshikos, Plum Blossoms and a whole lot more. Cherry blossom tress surrounded the whole garden, and a miniature fountain was positioned in the middle of it.

The girl was wearing a plain lavender sundress that reached the space just before her knees, with a matching hat covering her waist-length purple hair that almost looked like a grayish black.

Before she got a chance to call again, three people came out bursting out of the French doors.

One was dressed in a simple maid outfit. Her crimson red eyes were wide as saucers. She looked flushed and a little pale at the same time. She bowed respectively at the girl; her short brown hair flickered around her face.

"Your parents, mistress" the maid muttered.

"Thank you Yuri and I apologize for any trauma my parents may have caused you…"

The maid smiled at the girl and bowed at the other two figures before scurrying away.

"What is it dear?" The woman breathed heavily. Her short burgundy hair was styled to the side. Her light violet eyes eyed her daughter worriedly. The woman looked flushed. Her aquamarine scarf was placed loosely around her neck and her yellow blouse was full of wrinkles and creases. Her black slacks as well.

Beside her was a man that was taller than her by a few inches. His navy blue hair was messier than usual, his amethyst eyes were anxious. He looked flushed as well; his grey polo and white shorts were full of wrinkles and creases just like his wife's.

The girl rolled her eyes at them. "You were making out again, weren't you?"

The two looked at each other and simultaneously rubbed the back of their heads while laughing nervously. They looked back at their daughter who was currently raising an eyebrow at them.

"How many times have I told you to stop making out! That was the sixth maid you scared this week, and it's only Thursday!"

"It's not what you think, Tomoyo, dear" her father smiled awkwardly as he placed both of his hands in front of him as an act of defense.

"I would never make out with her!" he exclaimed as he pointed to his wife.

"What!" the woman shouted enraged. "Take that back Makoto!"

"I was just kidding Sonomi; dear…" he smiled at his wife. "I would love to make out with you!"

"Dad, stop it!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she turned away, a faint pink forming on her face.

She crossed her arms on her chest and sighed, the pink fading away quickly.

"I was just going to inform you that…. they're here!" she smiled as she pointed a finger to the sky, and as if on cue, the silver car was driving down from the bright blue sky.

The whole family all squinted there eyes as the card descended down from the sky and landed just in front of their gate. Tomoyo suddenly sprinted off to the gate, leaving her parents behind.

She pressed the open button on the gate, her eyes widened as one of the figures snapped their fingers and the car suddenly disappeared. She squealed as she got past her big white gate.

The three figures looked at her questionably. She smiled charmingly and waved her hand.

"Hi! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, pleased to meet you!" she paused. "You can call me Tomoyo!"

Yukito smiled at her warmly and shook her hands. "Yukito Tsukishiro… Yukito would be fine"

Tomoyo smiled and turned to the little boy in the middle.

"Wow! You're so cute!" she gushed as she bent down and pinched his cheeks.

"What's your name?"

"Kero Tsukishiro" the boy smiled.

"So you guys are siblings?" she asked as she straightened herself up.

Yukito and Kero looked at each other and nodded.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura and her eyes twinkled.

"Hi, I'm Saku—"

"Wow!" Tomoyo gushed even more. "You're even cuter!" she squealed.

Sakura blushed. 'My cousin sure knows how to flatter someone…'

"What's your name?"

"Sakura Kinomoto, but you can call me Sakura…"

Tomoyo hugged Sakura by surprise.

"My cutest cousin!" she exclaimed. 'Actually you're my only cousin but that's beside the point'

She pulled back, smiling and observing her. Sakura smiled back.

"You're so cute! Ohohohoho!" she laughed and placed a hand over her mouth.

Everybody had to sweat drop at her actions.

Sonomi shook her head at her daughter's antics and went in front of Sakura.

Sakura's mood brightened up greatly. "Auntie!" she exclaimed as she hugged Sonomi.

"Sakura, you sure have grown up!" Sonomi laughed as she hugged Sakura back.

Sakura pulled back and Sonomi couldn't help but notice how Sakura looked much like her younger sister… 'Nadeshiko…'

Sonomi smiled at her and acknowledged the two guardians with a nod.

"Where's uncle?"

Makoto smiled at her and walked towards her.

Sakura hugged him as well. "Uncle Makoto!"

Makoto let out a loud joyous laugh. "I've missed you too Sakura-chan"

She pulled back and stood beside Tomoyo. Sakura was about to tap Tomoyo on the shoulder but...

Tomoyo smiled widely as she turned to Sakura.

"Wait a minute! I can tour you around Tomoeda! That's right!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she pondered on how Tomoyo knew what she was thinking. She looked down at the ground and played with her hands.

"If it wouldn't be a problem…"

Tomoyo looked at her parents, smiling as they nodded their heads. She looked back at Sakura.

"I would love to tour you around! I just need to get something inside and I'll be right back, ok?"

Sakura nodded her head and smiled.

* * *

Gurla: Hmm… I'm not really sure but I think Sakura and Syaoran will meet in the next chapter. 

Evil Gurla: And just for the fun of it…

**What do you think will Tomoyo get inside from her house/mansion?**

(Hint: Oh come on! We know that you know it, I mean… it's SO obvious!)

Gurla: If someone gets the right answer, we'll give you cookies!

Evil Gurla: And we promise that we won't try to eat your crayons!

Gurla: We read this chapter hundreds of times…

Evil Gurla: But I think it still needs more work… _sighs_

Gurla: If you want to review then by all means review! But if you don't… _shrugs_


	3. The Prince of Amber?

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated soon enough, it's just that I suffered from severe writer's block. I mean it! I didn't know where to get my inspiration anymore! I mean, I'm not in love with anyone, I don't even admire anyone! I have no source of inspiration whatsoever! And the fact that I write romance stories makes me sound weird. Hahaha…

**Animeflower – **Thank you for the compliment!

**Cloverluck11 **– Arigato!

**Cristal-shian **– I always imagine him as a cute child!

**Czakali **– The prince of amber doesn't know how the princesses look like because he ran away before he got to meet them. Is this really the first story where Kero is portrayed as a child? I swear I read a story where he was a child… or maybe not…

**Ikot-Ikot **– Wow! Kababayan ko! Hehehe… Mabuhay tayong mga Noypi! Hehehe!

**Littlelonewolf **– They're going to meet somewhere out there… Hehehe…

**EmeraldStar **- Thank you! I would never write a story without any E&T action! Unfortunately Sakura is not the Card Mistress even though she has guardians… She's just a princess from another galaxy (an alien… _coughs_) but I could make some minor alterations…

**Rinoa-H8er **– Not necessarily copied… I modified the plot a bit… Kazuki? Nah… I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't use characters from other anime (except if I was making a crossover) If you really wanted to know… That guy from the first part was actually Syaoran!

"**_What do you think will Tomoyo get inside from her house/mansion?"_**

Most of you got this right! _Hands you all chocolate chip cookies. _Tomoyo did get her camcorder! As promised, I'll try not to eat your crayons… ok? XD

* * *

**Chapter II: **The Prince of Amber?

"Tomoyo… what's that?"

"Oh… this?"

Sakura peered closer at the strange contraption in Tomoyo's hand.

"It's a video camera!"

"A video camera?"

Sakura turned to Yukito and Kero.

"Yukito, Kaho-sensei never taught me what a video camera is…"

Yukito shrugged. "A video camera is an earthling's device Sakura-chan"

"Does that mean we're considered as aliens?"

Kero jumped up and down. "Enough about that! What does a video camera do!"

"I'll show you!"

Tomoyo smiled as she pressed the record button on her video camera and pointed it at Yukito and Kero. Sakura looked closely at the little screen protruding from the main device and saw Yukito and Kero smiling. She gasped in surprise.

"Why is Yukito-kun and Kero-chan in the screen? Is that some form of magic Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo laughed and stopped recording them. She motioned Yukito, Kero and Sakura to gaze at the screen. She pressed the play button and the others stared at the screen with awe.

Kero laughed. "That's us!"

"What are we doing there?" asked Yukito with wonder.

"It's magic! Isn't it Tomoyo?" smiled Sakura. "I wonder how you use star dust with that…"

Tomoyo looked lost for a minute before she looked through her bag and brought out an average-sized map. "Ready to go?"

"Hai!"

"First stop, Twin Bells!"

"Twin Bells?"

* * *

_**Twin Bells…**_

"Here we are!"

Yukito, Sakura and Kero observed the surroundings.

Yukito scratched his head before fixing his glasses. "A store?"

Tomoyo nodded soundlessly as she fixed her video camera on the three.

Sakura and Kero squealed as they jammed their faces to the glass window.

"Wow! The things here are so cute!"

"Can we go in?"

"Of course! Follow me!"

As the group entered the store, they separated.

Sakura who was lost in a dream amongst all the cute stuffed toys, bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" she apologized to a head of brown hair that was sprawled on the floor.

"No it's ok, help me up will you?" the voice said with much strain.

Sakura laughed nervously as she held out her hand which the person gladly took.

"I'm really sorry about that"

"No it's ok"

Sakura gazed at the person before her and smiled. The girl had fairly long brown hair that was tied into two ponytails at each side of her head. Her brown eyes held a fair amount of star light. She was holding a cute golden bear with a red ribbon around its neck.

"I'm really sorry about that… Miss…"

"I'm Chiharu Mihara"

"Sakura Kinomoto"

"I've never seen you before… Are you new here?"

Before Sakura got a chance to reply, Tomoyo cut in, her video camera in hand.

"Oh yes! In fact, she's my cousin and she'll be living with us for quite a while"

"Hey Tomoyo" she smiled at Tomoyo then waved at the camera.

"Chiharu here is the head cheerleader for our school"

Sakura was lost. "What's a cheerleader?"

Chiharu laughed joyously differing to Tomoyo's nervous laugh.

"Come on! Everyone knows what a cheerleader is!"

Sakura looked more lost than before. "I don't…"

Chiharu looked at her weirdly. "Have you been living under a rock?" she said jokingly to Sakura.

Sakura frowned a bit. "Actually I've been living in a castle with the stars"

Tomoyo cleared her throat before letting out a laugh. "Hahaha! Sakura is such a joker, isn't she! Hahaha… That's Sakura… She's a born jester!"

Chiharu looked at her indifferently before joining in. Sakura just looked at them like a lost puppy.

"I mean… Everyone knows that a cheerleader is a person who leads cheers for a team!"

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "But how _do_ they lead cheers for a team?"

Chiharu looked at her for a minute before laughing again. After a round of laughter, she looked at her watch before smiling sheepishly while hugging the bear closer.

"As much as I had fun talking to you two, I'm late for a meeting"

Sakura smiled and nodded but Tomoyo smirked as she eyed the bear in Chiharu's grasp.

"What's that bear for Chiharu?"

Chiharu flushed and glared at Tomoyo.

"Nothing!"

"Let me rephrase my question… Who's that bear for Chiharu?"

Chiharu blushed.

"No one!"

Tomoyo just gave her that unnerving smirk. She was mighty glad that she brought along her video camera at what Chiharu said next.

"Even if I do like Takashi, he doesn't like me back ok! I was hoping that he'll understand what I feel when I give him this"

A moment of silence.

"Who's Takashi?" asked the ever-so-adorable Sakura.

Tomoyo laughed her infamous laugh, Chiharu flushed even more and Sakura tried to find where in Kami-sama's name were Yukito and Kero…

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows suggestively as she motioned to her camera, which only meant one thing. She has a plan and it involves a certain someone and blackmail.

"I got to go now…" Chiharu said before running off. "And don't even think about it Daidouji!"

Yukito and Kero magically appeared beside them both.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing much Yukito-san"

Interrupting the conversation was a tall, pale-looking woman with long black hair who tripped.

"Maki, are you okay?"

Maki smiled as she straightened herself up. "I'm fine Tomoyo, who are your friends?"

"Oh, these are my cousins!"

"Hello there, I'm Maki Matsumoto, the owner of Twin Bells"

Sakura looked at the woman's eyes and smiled inside. A lot of starlight shone in her black eyes.

"I'm Yukito Tsukishiro, this is my little brother Kero"

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you Matsumoto-san!"

"Please, no need for formalities, call me Maki"

"Then you can call me Sakura!"

"Pleased to meet you all but I better go now; I have to do some unpacking but please feel free to look around, if you need some help just ring the bell and I'll come as fast as I can"

All of them nodded.

"Where are we off to next?"

* * *

Yukito sighed. "I'm worn out!"

It was already 4:00 in the afternoon and everyone could die of exhaustion.

"You said it onii-chan" yawned Kero as he rubbed his eyes. "My feet are killing me!"

Sakura groaned. "Are we there yet?"

Tomoyo smiled a bit. "Just one more spot and we're finished!"

"That's what you said 4 spots ago, Tomoyo-nee-san"

"But you don't understand Kero! We haven't yet visited the most prestigious place in Tomoeda!"

"Where's that?"

"The ocean!"

Sakura perked up. "I've never seen an ocean before"

"Well then, you should! It's beautiful! When the sun shines on the water, it turns into a beautiful shade of emerald green. It's like an underwater rainbow with all the vibrant fishes and corals… When you hold the fine sand, it feels like water running through your hands!"

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo's dreamy expression. "Let's go!"

Yukito and Kero looked at each other. "We think we'll pass" they chorused.

"Oh… Okay then… You know your way back home right?"

Yukito nodded as he carried Kero on his back as a classic piggy-back ride. "Don't be home late"

"You can trust us Yuki!"

"Come on Sakura-chan!"

* * *

"Wow Tomoyo… it's so beautiful…"

"Isn't it just?"

They both gazed at the deep emerald ocean from a huge balcony above. They relaxed with the sounds of the waves crashing on the sandy shore along with the occasional laughs of the other people present.

"It reminds me of the star garden back home"

"Star Garden?"

"The star garden in the Emerald Kingdom is painted a deep emerald, bright star orbs floats around that unending room. It is exclusive for royalty but it seems that I'm the only one who goes there regularly…"

"I wish I could visit the Emerald Kingdom again…"

"You went to the kingdom before?"

Tomoyo nodded with a sad smile on her face.

"It was before… Before my mom was dethroned"

"But why was she dethroned? I never knew the reason…"

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

Sakura shook her head.

"The reason why mom was dethroned and sent to live on earth was because she married my Father…"

"Uncle Makoto?"

"The elders said that the princesses or princes from the star kingdoms can never fall in love with mere earthlings… But mom defied their order and went to earth… Then my parents had me…"

Sakura patted Tomoyo on the back as she heard her sniff.

"When I was about 5 years old, my Mom and I went back to the Kingdom to explain everything… But the elders dethroned her about a week after we got there and gave the throne to Aunt Nadeshiko who was bringing up her 9-year old son and 3-year old daughter with Uncle Fujitaka…"

"I was still a baby back then… That's why I never knew… But when I grew up, mom kept telling me stories about her big sister… And that I had a cousin that was living on earth… Then every night before I slept she would tell me all the things that her onee-san told her about earth…"

"You were so cute when we were kids, we always played together and Touya would always guard us when no one was there to protect or play with us… He even tried to beat up anyone who pinched our cheeks… That poor old man… I never saw someone so traumatized in my whole life… Anyway… a week after we arrived, my mom said that we could never go back… That we can only live on earth…"

"Since then I've always wanted to visit Earth…"

"Since then I've always wanted to return to the Kingdom"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Want to go down?"

Sakura nodded and smiled as she walked hand in hand with Tomoyo as they went down the stairs from the balcony to the sandy plains below.

"Hey Moyo…"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that Chiharu?"

Tomoyo snapped her head to where Sakura pointed and smiled evilly.

"Who's that person she's talking to?"

"I'll ask Chiharu personally so we wouldn't jump to conclusions, you can look around if you want Sakura, just be careful"

"I will Tomoyo"

Tomoyo waved a goodbye before she walked towards Chiharu and set up her video camera.

Sakura smiled as she walked towards the waves. As she came near the shore, she gasped as the waves drenched her whole body, leaving her cold and shivering.

"You idiot"

Sakura turned to the source of the voice and felt her heart skip a beat. She flushed, but wasn't sure if it was because she was embarrassed or if it was because of the guy that called her an idiot. Her train of thought was interrupted when a dry material landed on her head.

"Dry yourself up before you get a cold"

"Thank you" she smiled.

The guy looked at her for a moment before turning away, a streak of pink on his face. The pink was gravely contrasting with his black swimming suit with neon green outlines.

"Whatever…" he mumbled.

'This idiot is drenched to the bones and I could see her… her… this really sucks'

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto"

The guy didn't budge. "I don't care"

Sakura stared at him with her mouth agape. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Why should I tell you anyway?"

"Because I told you mine!" she huffed.

"I never asked for your name in the first place you idiot"

"I am not an idiot… You… You… You stupid jerk!"

"Look who's talking!"

Sakura stood up and threw the towel back at him.

"Thanks for the towel!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh wow! I could really feel the gratitude!" he stood up as well.

"I was just trying to be friendly!"

"I don't need your friendship!"

"You know what? Neither do I!" she exclaimed as she took a couple of steps closer to him.

She gazed at his face and noticed that his eyes… His eyes were a beautiful shade of amber… They shone with inexplicable starlight…

"Are you the Prince of Amber?"

He looked at her with bewilderment. "What are you babbling about now!"

"Just answer the question…" she pleaded.

"I am not a prince you idiot!"

She huffed before turning away.

"It's so obvious anyway… You are a cold-hearted and rude jerk; you could never be a prince"

"If it was that obvious then why did you even have to ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure…" she shrugged.

He scowled and walked away in the opposite direction. "Whatever"

Sakura turned around to yell at him but was hit in the face with the towel.

She flushed as she glared at his back.

"You're still dripping wet!" he yelled as he faced her.

She gaped at him but he turned away. "I don't want to be the reason you catch a cold!"

"Not like I care or anything!" he sneered. "It's just that idiots like you can't take care of themselves!"

"I have a name you jerk!"

"I know! I'm not an idiot like you!" he said as he turned to the opposite direction.

He stood motionless for a second… He sighed… then turned to face her again.

"My name's Syaoran Li" he shrugged before walking away.

She smiled… 'He told me his name…'

"Thank you!"

He continued to walk away.

She sighed as she held the towel to her chest… she caught a whiff of sandal wood and smiled.

"Are you the prince of amber?" she whispered, gazing at his retreating back…

* * *

Evil Gurla: OMFG! Yay! We updated! No more writer's block!

Gurla: Hehehe… Question!

'_This idiot is drenched to the bones and I could see her… her… this really sucks'_

"_**What DID Syaoran see when Sakura was drenched?"**_

Evil Gurla: Mwahahaha! Read & Review!

**_The prize for a correct answer is: _**Super SS Fluff in the next chapters! (Not necessarily in the literal next chapter)

Gurla: Before I forget, please read & review my new story as well. The title is "My Beautiful Suitor". It is a romance/humor story as well...


	4. Who is He?

If you guys must know, No, I haven't died yet. Classes start on Monday and I took the liberty to enjoy my summer vacation and work at our newly opened store… I was also lazy as hell.

But I'm back and that's what matters… right? _Looks hopeful_

"**_How about the princess of Ruby Kingdom? Is it Meiling? Because you know w/ her eyes and all..."_**

Err… No comment? (o.o)

"**_Hehe, Li is so cute! But I like Eriol more...is he going to be in this fic?"_**

Yes… And a very important role he will play. _Cackles evilly_

"**_And why wasn't Syaoran shocked when Sakura asked him that? Isn't he going to wonder how she might know and stuff?"_**

Uhm… err… _whistles_ Oh wow! It's a shooting star! _Runs away_

"**_Hey... This idea seems like the idea of... Cosmic Baton Girl, or on the Animax channel in the Philippines: Princess Comet."_**

Oh… Pilipino ka rin ba? Hehehe… Oo nga diba! Pero di ko naman ginaya eh… Iyong main plot lang… pero may mga iniba ako… Mwahahaha…

Your answers are correct! I'm sure you guys are going to hate me for this chapter. _Cowers in fear_. But look at the bright side; you'll get Super SS Fluff in the coming chapters! That is something to be happy about right?

* * *

**Chapter III: **Who is he?

He gazed out into the open field as the summer breeze touched each blade of grass. The sun was rising, its rays reflecting the small dew drops on the bleachers. As he leaned on the rusting wire fence he noticed some movement on the soccer pitch…

He jogged his way down the cemented stairs; the silhouettes on the pitch became clearer with each step. He sat down on the last step as he observed him… and her.

A blank expression formed on his face.

* * *

She noticed him as she was walking towards the ocean; it was an hour before dawn and a perfect day for a peaceful walk on the sandy beach.

She scrunched up her face as she tried to remember what the name of this place was. Her face brightened as her emerald gems twinkled in delight.

"This is a soccer field" she stated as she nodded her head twice.

She beamed at her accomplishment and gazed at the figure on the verdant field. She stepped down the stairs until she made it to the bottom.

He looked at her for a moment before breaking out into a small smile.

"Hey there" he said.

She smiled back. "Hi…"

He was wearing a red shirt with black outlines at the sleeves. A small dragon was embedded at the right sleeve with thick black thread. He was wearing jogging pants and worn-out white, turning gray, sneakers.

"New here?"

She nodded. "Yeah"

Sakura noticed his attire and the black and white balls scattered around.

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing"

"For what?"

He sighed. "Championship"

She looked at him with a lost expression. "Excuse me?"

She stepped closer resulting in a mild crunching sound of the grass.

He grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Forgot you were new here" he laughed as he turned to her.

"Tomoeda has this annual soccer Championship between all the district schools"

She nodded once. Tomoyo explained to her that Chiharu was a cheerleader for the soccer team. Soccer is a ball game using no hands: a game in which two teams of 11 players try to score by kicking or butting a round ball into the net goals on either end of a rectangular field. Only the goalkeeper may play the ball with a hand or arm, her cousin explained.

"Want to play?"

She blushed as she shook her head. "I don't know how"

He placed a finger on his chin as he looked up to the sky. A moment passed as he turned to her.

"I'll teach you, besides I need a partner"

"A partner?" she repeated as she approached him.

He smirked at her mildly as he kicked one of the balls.

She barely caught it and as she did, she felt the air whoosh out of her lungs.

She flushed as she dropped the ball on the ground.

"What was that for?" she yelled.

He smiled charmingly at her. "A welcome to my new partner"

She pouted as she picked up the ball and threw it at his head.

He laughed as he dodged it. "I'm Kazuki Yaboshi"

"Sakura Kinomoto"

He motioned her to come closer to him with his hands. "Come on"

She smiled as she jogged towards him.

At the last minute, she slipped on a soccer ball, and fell into his arms.

She flushed red as she heard him laugh.

"Quite the clumsy one, aren't we?"

She pouted as she looked up.

Her heart skip a beat as swirls of dark amber met with hers.

They stayed like that for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes with Kazuki holding her up.

"You can stop staring at me now" he smiled.

Her eyes widened as she pushed him away from her causing him to lose his balance and fall down on his butt.

She looked at him with laughing eyes. "Err… Sorry about that…" she apologized as she offered to help him up with her outstretched hand.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he held her hand in his for support. Kazuki dusted off the dirt off his clothes as he stood up.

"That wasn't exactly the thank you I was expecting" he chuckled.

She flushed. 'He is much, much friendlier than that Syaoran Li guy' she reflected.

"Lesson one" he smiled as he threw the ball at her which she caught with her hands.

"Don't ever touch the ball or it'll explode!" he shouted.

Sakura let go of it immediately then sulked as she heard him burst into laughter.

"You really don't know _anything _about soccer?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Don't worry"

His voice broke her out of her reverie.

She looked at him slowly.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know" he winked.

"Arigato"

* * *

He dusted off the supposed dirt from his shirt and stood up. He slowly walked up the stairs, and as he arrived at the very top, he took a glance back at the couple before walking away.

"Who is he?"

'_A boyfriend?'_

"But she's still new here"

'_Moves fast'_

He chuckled a bit at his thoughts.

"Moves very fast" he mumbled as he made his way to the beach.

* * *

Gurla: _hides_

Evil Gurla: All those fans of UFO Baby or Daa! Daa! Daa! Read our new story as well! The title is "I understand", found in the Misc. Category.

Gurla: Support the "Request for UFO Baby Category"! (We beg of you!)

Evil Gurla: Read & Review!


End file.
